There Be Hobbit Monsters Afoot!
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Bag End was more than a mystery. What with Harvestmath on the rise, this hobbit house became a place where all spooky creatures roam the night. For it was here where the real fun started. Featuring Frodo, Bilbo, Sam Gamgee, Pippin, Merry, and Pearl Took.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Yes, I'm writing another hobbit turned into a monstrous creature. Well, I was in the mood and this was actually sparked by a conversation on the Writer's Guild forum. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Bag End was more than a mystery. What with Harvestmath on the rise, this hobbit house became a place where all spooky creatures roam the night. For it was here where the real fun started.

It all began with Frodo Baggins, sitting on his throne in an elegant fashion. He had become a vampire, ever since the last vampire that met his demise bit him on the neck. And now, years later, Frodo found himself the life of the party. And for today…

DING DONG!

Oh, someone was at the door. Frodo glided across the room, opening the sickly green front door. Ah yes! There was Samwise Gamgee, his gardener and longtime wolf-man – eh, wolf-hobbit. Werewolf.

"Can't the Narrator get it right!" Sam moaned.

"Come in, Sam," Frodo said with ease. "The party has yet to begin."

"Whose missin'? I have to sink my teeth into some delicious meat!" Sam panted. He wasn't used to wandering about, not with the full moon about to rise.

"Relax Samwise. You shall have your meal." Frodo said. He skipped straight to the next subject. "But you are not alone."

The door burst open, inviting Meriadoc Brandybuck, who was – in this instance – covered in bandages. He had trouble getting his warm green jacket on, though.

"Blast these hands and feet!" Merry groaned.

Frodo grinned softly. "Now, where's Bilbo? The party always started brightly with him." He sipped a cup of blood-red tea. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Did you miss me?" Bilbo Baggins shrieked. He floated down from the ceiling, all dressed up and ready to go. There was one part about him: he had turned into a ghost, haunting Frodo in his sleep. "Frodo," Bilbo's voice echoed around him, "We will find the cure for all our causes."

"Yes," Frodo faced him. "We will. But I have yet to woe a fair maiden. That I do."

"You mean bite her on the neck, like you did with Pearl?" Peregrin Took said, walking slowly into the room. His transformation had turned him into a wight, with an reputable reputation of annoying Frodo with his story. "Did you see my eldest sister? Pearl won't stop attacking animals, turning them into killer rabbits, monsters and the sort. I had to stop her before she lost control."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pippin," Frodo said.

"Frodo!" It was Pearl's voice. Oh what was Frodo to do now. "Frodo, I need a word with you." She was a vampire, wearing a red and white dress. And she was not happy. "Do you mind telling me why we're the only vampires out here?"

"Because we scared the decent hobbits away?" Frodo asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Because you turned me into a vampire. And now I can't find love." Pearl glared at him. "And now I'm stuck with you."

"Um… Pearl." Frodo was unsure how to say it. "You're… kind of a… a…"

"A Banshee," Pippin said. "Aren't those the creatures that wail loudly into all hours of the night?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep because of Pearl's wailin'," Sam said.

"A banshee, huh? I'll show you a banshee." Pearl belted out a loud scream, enough that it hurt Sam's ears, as well as Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Bilbo's ears.

"Pearl, stop this nonsense at once!" Frodo shouted.

"You… you… grrrr!" Pearl bolted out of the room and outside Bag End.

"Well," Sam said. "We won't get any sleep tonight."

"Wait. Can't we at least enjoy the party?" Frodo asked his friends.

"Yes. I believe that's wise," Bilbo said.

-.-.-

The party was excellent and the food a wild treat. Frodo enjoyed the singing and laughter amongst his friends. Pearl returned later that night with a cure for all their symptoms. Frodo cheered in delight at the sight of the vials. Not taking any chances, he drank the whole potion down. Immediately, there was a change inside him. He could feel his mind returning to the living. His fever was gone. He was waking up, back on his bed and his color returning to his face.

Frodo awoke, embracing Bilbo in a tight bear hug. He had no idea what would happen next. Just that he was glad that he, Bilbo and Frodo's friends were safe and sound. And they were, easing his mind enough to go back to sleep until the dawn came. He sighed in his sleep. It was good to be a hobbit again. Nothing else could compare to the experiences he was about to face. For now, life was good and that's what counted in that moment of time.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
